The Molecular Biology Core Facility (MBCF) offers state-of-the-art DNA sequencing, DNA synthesis and laboratory training in Molecular Biology techniques to members of the Mayo community. Our goal is to provide high quality service with rapid turnaround times and at lower cost than is available from outside vendors. Costs associated with this core are recovered primarily through recharges with modest institutional and cancer center support. A total of 89 Cancer Center members utilized this facility in 2002 and accounted for approximately 57% of the core services used.